Not So Afraid - Bade
by AwLizGillies
Summary: Jade's not really one to step into the spotlight at Hollywood Arts. However, when Beck dumps his girlfriend, she decides to be the girl that Beck wants, a girl that can take care of herself. Beck notices this, but their relationship won't be that simple... Bade:)
1. Chapter 1

When Jade West first came to Hollywood Arts, she wasn't the mean girl that everyone feared, perhaps loathed. She was a timid, and shy girl who didn't care about fitting in, but she wanted people to accept her as who she was. She was once one of the shruggers, who paid attention in class but no one seemed to pay attention to her. She was in the background.

"Crap…" Jade muttered to herself when she forgot her history textbook when she was halfway to class. She liked to get to class early, so that she didn't draw attention to herself in case she was late. She rushed to her locker and grabbed it. Making a quick turn and while trying to read a text on her phone she bumped into Jasmine.

_Beck's girlfriend._

During them quick few seconds Jade manages to spill coffee all over Jasmine, all over her textbook, and her own PearPhone.

"Do you MIND?!" Jasmine yelled at Jade. Fear stuck upon her but she saw that Beck wasn't rushing to help her, like he did whenever something was wrong. Something wasn't right here…

"Is it true that you and Beck aren't dating anymore?" Sinjin questioned Jasmine, being his weird, creepy self.

"Get AWAY FROM ME." Jasmine shouted into Sinjin's ear, with which Sinjin took happily too and skipped off. Jade looked at Beck, and back at Jasmine. She knew what she needed to do. Jade had always had a bit of a crush on Beck. He seemed so affectionate to his girlfriends, and it seems as though he hadn't had any luck, especially with Jasmine. She needed him to cater for her every need, and so did all of his past girlfriends. Whenever they needed help, they ran to Beck. If she ever had a chance, she needed Beck to know that Jade West could take care of things herself.

"If you watched where you were going, then this mess wouldn't have happened, GRUNCH." Jade yelled back to Jasmine, Jade picked up her textbook and wiped the coffee off of her phone with her sleeve. She walked past Beck, who watched her as she confidently walk past. When Jade looked back, when she saw that Beck was still looking at her, she winked and smiled.

Jasmine grunted and you could've heard her high pitched moans at how an 'unpopular and weird girl who liked scissors' spilled coffee over her, from a mile away.

Beck wasn't going to take care of her anymore; he had his eyes on another girl, and prettier and more independent one. _Jade_.

He hadn't noticed her much around school, he knew that she existed since she was in most of his classes, but she never really spoke in them. He liked girls like her, who could take care of things themselves. Perhaps he even had a crush on her, but with girls like her he didn't know if she actually liked him back. They could be incredibly unpredictable.

He went to his history class and Jade was there early, which again he never noticed much. Beck took a seat next to Jade.

"Oh, do you want me to move?" Jade asked, popular guys like Beck don't usually sit by girls like Jade often, unless they had to.

"No, no. You know who I am right?" Beck asked.

"Um, and why would you assume that?" Jade responded, giving him a questioning glare. Beck seemed taken aback, so she laughed, to make it seem like it was a somewhat joke, which it actually wasn't. "I'm Jade, in case you didn't know."

"Oh, I do know. I'm in most of your classes, remember?"

"Yeah but-" Beck stared at Jade, waiting for her to finish her sentence, so she had to finish. "Guys like you don't ever notice girls like me. I hang in the background, because I'm worried what people like you will think."

"Well, have you ever wondered what it would be like, to step up and show others how awesome you actually are? Well, I'm assuming that you are…" Beck laughed, but Jade was still quite hesitant.

"No one will want to notice now."

"I noticed, and if you never try then you'll never know."

Interrupted by the teacher, who was telling everyone to settle down and was about to start the lesson, Jade thought about what Beck said. Maybe, just maybe, she shouldn't be so afraid anymore.

* * *

**I hope you liked:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating the day after! This normally never happens, but I really like this story, I hope you like it too:) Review because it mean's I'll probably update faster;) Okay, you can just read now..**

* * *

No One's POV

When class ended, Jade couldn't believe what she had done at the beginning of the lesson. Why would she basically admit to Beck that she was insecure? The thought recurred in her head, _why am I so stupid? _Beck didn't like her, well that's what she thought. Beck was falling for her. He didn't want to, he's the popular guy. His friends wouldn't necessarily kill him, but what would they think? Actually, he didn't care what they thought, well actually he did. But he was falling for Jade.

Jade stormed out when the teacher dismissed them, and it was lunch. She made her way immediately to the janitor's closet, that's where she ate lunch. She had nowhere to sit outside, well except maybe with Sinjin, but he had a major crush on her and she thought he was creepy.

Beck went after her, he never knew what to expect with Jade, and he actually liked that. It wasn't boring.

When Jade shut the door in Beck's face when she saw that he was going to come in, Beck, of course, opened it again.

"What do you want?!" Jade snapped at Beck, but she put her fingers on the bridge of her nose, sometimes she couldn't control her temper, but she also didn't mean what she said.

"What have I done wrong?" Beck felt desperate, he didn't get this with other girls…

"Look, you've done nothing." Jade had a huge crush on Beck, but she just couldn't show her feelings. She had to be spontaneous. She saw the despair and longing in Beck's huge brown eyes that she could just melt into.

She kissed him; she didn't know what she was doing. She was waiting for him to pull back, but to her surprise, he didn't, he kissed back. He pushed her up against a wall, still kissing, but then he pulled back. He looked at her icy-blue eyes. She looked, _innocent_. Normally she gave a cold stare to those who looked at her as they passed in the hallway.

"Why'd you stop?" Jade asked, as she smirked, she ran her hands through his hair and bit her lip, and he began kissing her again, it was rougher, and more intense. He'd never been kissed like this before; it was pure longing, like they'd loved each other for ages.

After what seemed like forever, Beck stopped, and walked away from Jade, "no one can know about this, okay?" Beck expected a hurt look back from Jade, but she just smiled.

"Okay, sure. I'll leave and you stay here for a while, so it doesn't look too suspicious. We wouldn't want anyone finding out about this would we?" Jade winked, and walked out of the door without a care in the world. Her chestnut hair with coloured streaks bounced as she walked out of the janitor's closet with confidence.

Why wasn't she feeling hurt? It was what Beck had to do, since he only broke up with his girlfriend earlier the same day. But why was he the one who felt betrayed? He didn't need her; he could easily get another girlfriend. He and Jade weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet, why did he care so much?

After what seemed like a lifetime of thinking, Beck walked out of the janitor's closet, and the students who were roaming around didn't seem to notice, except for Andre, but Beck and Andre didn't really hang around with each other. Andre stayed with people who loved music, mainly. Beck hung around with the acting guys and girls, who were the more 'popular' ones.

"I saw that you weren't with Ryan and everyone at lunch?" Andre questioned. Beck looked at the time, and they only had a few minutes left of lunch. He only stayed in the closet for a few minutes, had they really spent that much time kissing?

"Oh, um, I got distracted." Beck smiled as he remembered him and Jade.

"I get what you're putting down, 'distracted', I got it." Andre laughed, and kind of ran off to where his friends were.

"No, you don't understand!" Beck called out, but Andre didn't hear him. Andre wasn't one to gossip, but at least that meant I was over Jasmine. I've always known that Andre quite liked her, so at least we can all be happy.

Beck got his phone out of his pocket and decided to text Jade, but he realised that he never even asked for her number. Beck cursed under his breath and decided to go to his next lesson early, which unfortunately Jade wasn't in. However, he decided to send her a message over The Slap.

_Jade, I need your number. _

He hit send, and almost immediately Jade responded:

_No. Come and find me and ask me, I'm not giving my number out over the internet. _

'Damn she's stubborn', Beck said under his breath, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Who is?" asked Ryan, who was behind him, and so was the rest of his friends, they all smiled, they knew that Beck had been up to something at lunch. He never failed to meet up with them at lunch except for something important, but the truth is that he got distracted, but the _good_ kind of distracted.

"No one, trust me, _no one_," Beck stated awkwardly, but his friends erupted in laughter, even though what he said wasn't that funny. He didn't like it when they all kissed up to him, especially the girls. He was single now, sort of…

They all walked off, and Jade stood by her locker, overhearing what just happened. So she was just _no one_ to him? Well she had to trust him on that, since all of his friends did. She slammed her locker shut, and when she was in a bad mood everyone would know it. She had anger issues, so she could be timid, shy and insecure at one time, yet when something angered her she would shout at people in the halls. Beck aggravated her, a lot, but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened at lunch.

A few students snickered as she slammed her locker, they knew she was angry, but they didn't know the reason. Jade stopped, and glared at the students who laughed.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, and they backed off, struck by fear, and she marched to class. Maybe she deserved it, she acted like she didn't care when he said that no one could find out. They both _liked_, liked each other, an awful lot. So why did they both act like they didn't care? Jade West liked to win, and this was something that she had to win at. Until he confessed his feelings, she didn't care about him one bit.

"Game on Oliver," she muttered, and stormed down the halls of Hollywood Arts.

* * *

**Remember to review! I hope you liked it:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! For some reason, fanfiction isn't showing that I have more reviews than one lol, I read them through my email:) I'm glad you like it, and if you all review then I'll update faster! This is the third day in a row that I've uploaded chapters to this story, and maybe I'll write one tomorrow;) okay I'll let you read it now haha...**

* * *

No One's POV

Jade and Beck had the same lesson at the end of the day on a Thursday in Sikowitz's class. After Beck said that she was 'no one', _and_ was stubborn, Jade got angry. She knew that she was stubborn, but it was the fact that he didn't want people to find out about them that aggravated her. Jade had an idea about what she could do to make Beck jealous and want her even more, but she wasn't sure how she was going to do it. However, it all relied on this class…

Beck decided to go to class early; he wanted to get Jade's number without his friends seeing. He didn't know why he was nervous about his friends knowing, but he was. It seemed as though Jade didn't want anyone to know either.

He waited for quite a while, and other people in the class started to flood in, but Jade still never turned up.

"Okay everyone, take your seats!" Sikowitz told everyone with joy, while he flung his old bag near the window. "So today-"

"Sorry I'm late," Jade interrupted as she came into class, and sat in the seat that was furthest away from Beck. Jade saw Beck glance over at her several times, and Jade knew that she'd definitely caught his attention.

"Um, okay… Jade is it?" Sikowitz asked without certainty.  
"Yes," Jade responded.

"Well, as I was _saying_. Today we're going to audition for a play that only this class is doing, which, we do not normally do." Sikowitz took a seat in front of the class and sipped some coconut milk out of the coconut. "I figured that I would give some of you," he gestured to the people at the class who never really speak in his classes, "a chance to get some main parts and prove that you actually _can_ act, although I must admit, you all are _very_ good at reacting."

A few excited murmurs spread around the class, and Andre asked what play we were going to do, so Sikowitz said: "we are going to do a play which _Jade_ has written for us, and it was delightful. I had a quick read through of it when she gave it to me, so I decided to make some photocopies before you all came to lesson."

The bald teacher gave the scripts to Sinjin and Burf, who handed them out to the rest of the class.

"I bet the play is amazing and beautiful, just like you," Sinjin said creepily into Jade's ear, which she did not expect.

"Go away, you're _weird_." Jade grabbed the script out of Sinjin's hands and Sinjin continued handing out scripts.

Everyone had a quick read through of the play, it was Romeo and Juliet but a modern day version. Beck looked over at Jade, and then at his phone. He sent her a message on the slap.

_Are you going to be Juliet?_

Jade quickly replied.

_I might be, but only if you're Romeo. ;)_

"So hands up if you want to be Romeo, just so we know how many people want the main parts," Sikowitz told everyone. A lot of the guys put their hands up for Romeo, even Robbie Shapiro. When Beck raised his hand, all of the hands went down; they knew that they wouldn't be able to compete with him. When Sikowitz asked the girls who wanted to be Juliet, every single one raised their hands, even Jade.

"Robbie, put your hand up!" Rex joked,  
"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed, making Rex chuckle.

"Okay, Beck, you get up here. All of you girls stand in a line, you'll all get to audition to be Juliet and Beck's going to act with you. I'll stop you both when I think I've seen enough."

As time went on, Sikowitz stopped people short and sometimes never even gave them a chance at all. They were practising the scene when they first meet each other, and they kiss. Eventually, it came to Jade's turn.

"Okay Jade, take it away." Sikowitz stared at Jade and Beck, and they began to act.

Jade started the scene off, "what do you want?"  
"You looked lonely, you aren't supposed to be lonely when you're at a party, now are you?" Beck replied, in character of course.  
" I guess not."  
"Well, why are you alone then?"  
"I'm just not really a fan of dancing,"  
"Even with me?"  
"Um, why exactly would I want to dance with _you_?"  
"Because I'm the only one here who bothered to talk to you," Beck takes Jade's hand, "come on."  
"No, I really don't want to dance."  
"So are you just going to sit here for the entire night?"  
"I guess so."  
"Well that's kind of lame."  
"Why are you here anyway?"  
"Because you looked lonely, I thought we already went over this?"  
Jade scowled, "I want the real reason," and crossed her arms.  
"Okay, well it's because I thought you were beautiful." Beck took Jade's hand once again, and Jade looked at him while smiling,_  
_"You don't look too bad yourself…"

Sikowitz never stopped them, like he did with the other girls. It was time for the kiss; Beck leaned in slowly and so did Jade, it was what they yearned for. It started off slowly, but it became more and more passionate. Their tongues played in each other's mouths until they remembered that the whole class was watching, so they pulled away.

It was the end of the scene, and the class clapped, they knew that Jade was going to get the part of Juliet. As they walked off stage, Jade slipped a piece of paper with her phone number into Beck's pocket, so he put his hands in his pocket so that he wouldn't lose it, and had it enclosed in the palm of his hand.

Sikowitz said that Romeo and Juliet's parts are going to be announced next lesson, even though it was obvious, and as if on cue, the Bell rang and everyone left.

"Hey, you live a couple doors down from me, right? I recognise you… I'm Cat," the redheaded girl announced to Jade happily.

"Yeah, I'm Jade." They each exchanged numbers and as they were about to walk off together, Beck pulled Jade back, which Cat didn't seem to notice.

"So you had to give me your number by being secretive about it, yet you gave it to Cat, 'out in the open', should I say?" Beck asked, and Jade smirked. She waved her phone in the air as she strutted off in her maroon boots and yelled 'text me later'. No one was watching, and they both wondered if they each wanted this 'thing' they have, to be a secret. But deep down, they didn't. She looked at her phone, and a new text message came up on her screen:

_Hi, it's Beck, or should you call me your very own Romeo? ;)_

She replied:

_Hmm, maybe… ;)_

Jade called Sikowitz about two hours after school, and he answered after the first ring, as if he was waiting for her to call. "Yes?"

"Hi, it's Jade."  
"Oh how delightful! Are you asking any questions about the casting? Because I cannot inform you of that until tomorrow,"  
"No, I was just calling to ask if I could maybe be a director, instead of Juliet, if you were thinking of picking me that is. Since I wrote it, I figured I should be able to have a big part in how everything goes?"  
"Ah yes of course, I'm glad you called."  
"I think one of the other girls should have the role of Juliet, I know what Cassie was perfect for it."  
"I'll make a note of that, thank you, Jade."

They each said their goodbyes, and Jade hung up. Jade knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

* * *

**Review and tell me if you expected what you thought was coming! Thank you for reading, there'll be plenty more chapters and surprises:) I'm sorry about how long the chapters are, but I hope you liked it nevertheless:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that it's been over a week and that I haven't updated, I've just been really distracted lately:) I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

No one's POV

Jade and Beck had Sikowitz's class after lunch, and during lunch they had another kissing session in the janitors closet. They each pretended that they didn't want other people to know, when in fact, they didn't want to keep it a secret at all. Beck was excited for Sikowitz's class, so that he and Jade could be Romeo and Juliet. It was quite weird, since that was a lot like their relationship: Because of their worlds being so different, Beck being popular and Jade not liking much attention, they aren't allowed to be seen in public together, except for the fact that they both are making up that rule themselves.

When the bell rang and Beck had snuck out of the janitor's closet, trying not to seem like he was keeping some kind of a secret, he headed to class. He never knew what to expect with Jade, she'll either be early to class or late, this time she was early.

He saw her sitting there, her chestnut hair flowing down her back and the purple and pink streaks in her hair made her… _different_, in a good way of course.

Jade smiled at Beck, and he smiled back, but he had to keep it more discrete since the students began filing in.

"Okay students, now I'm going to read out the parts that I've cast you as…" Sikowitz said, and sat on a chair while sipping coconut milk, exhaling very loudly. As Sikowitz had finished being, well, _Sikowitz_, he stated he couldn't be bothered to read any of the parts out, so scrunched the paper in a ball and threw it at Robbie's head.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Robbie almost yelled at Sikowitz, "Rex, stop laughing! I bruise like a peach!"

The students all ran towards Robbie, who was then ambushed, as they got the paper with all of the parts listed on it. Everyone babbled excitedly, and Beck finally got the sheet. He saw that he was Romeo, but he couldn't see Jade anywhere on there.

"Wait, Sikowitz?" Beck asked, and Sikowitz paid attention to him. "I can't see Jade on here?"

"Ah yes, Jade is going to direct it." Jade smiled at Sikowitz's response, and she waved at Beck who was looking at her with a confused expression, with a hint of anger. Beck took another look at the sheet, and Cassie was cast as Juliet.

"Beck! I'm excited for our kissing scene!" Cassie whispered into Beck's ear. She seemed a bit too eager, which Beck was immediately put off by.

He looked at Jade, who was smiling to herself, while typing a message. Soon, he heard his phone chime and he read the message:

_Aw, you and Cassie would make such a cute Romeo and Juliet;) _

Beck knew instantly that Jade was behind this, because it would make him want her even more, and it worked. But two could play at that game…

"Why do we have to wait?" Beck whispered into Cassie's ear, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She wasn't a very good kisser, but he had to do what he had to do, right?

When Beck looked up, he saw that Jade had left her seat, and he smiled, pleased with himself. But afterwards he felt guilty, as Cassie took his hand and made him have his arm around her shoulders.

He wished he had kissed her.

Jade walked out of the classroom, and Cat had followed her. "I know that you're following me." Jade turned around and looked sternly at Cat, she wasn't in the mood to pretend to be nice to people.

"I know that you and Beck have a, _thing_, going on. Are you okay?"

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I saw Beck pull you back yesterday, when we were going to walk home together or whatever. And the kiss that you both had yesterday didn't seem fake at all," Cat was smarter that she looked.

Jade hesitated, "okay, fine. There is something going on, but I can't figure out what it is, we both make each other jealous, but we like each other obviously. I just want him to admit that he likes me, but it seems impossible. Now he's basically going out with another girl…"

"Just act like everything's normal. Then, he'll have to keep on kissing that other girl, which he clearly doesn't want to do, and when he breaks up with her you'll be wrapped up in his arms." Cat smirked, she was definitely quite smart, yet people underestimated her.

"Thanks so much Cat." Jade was about to walk back inside.

"Can I call you Jadey?" Cat asked with her eyes wide open.

"NO!"

* * *

**Don't forget to review:)**


End file.
